Batalla de las Sombras , un nuevo mito
by FlutterRage
Summary: Han pasado 15 años despues de una cruenta batalla , aquellos guardianes que protegia Equestria ya no pueden proteger sera aqui cuando nasca un nuevo mito ...Cuando una terrible amenaza se avecina a Equestria existen valientes guerreros dispuesto a luchar a favor de la justicia portando elementos que representan las estrellas y que encada batalla despierta el poder de su interior...


Cap 1 : El inicio de un nuevo ,mito

""El Castillo de Canterlot, lugar donde la princesa reside lugar donde se encuentran los aposentos de Celestia ,actual princesa de Equestria . Allí descansa plácidamente, incauta del peligro que acechaba.

Se encontraba en una salas similar a un jardín, rodeada de estructuras con apariencia griega, que se elevaban majestuosamente como dando la entrada a los jardines del castillo

De pronto, algo en el aire empezó a sentirlo extraño, la respiración, casi por reflejo, empezó a agitársele, revoleó los ojos de un lado hacia otro, esperando encontrar la fuente de dicho presentimiento. Al no hallar respuesta alguna, empezó, observar su alrededor cambiando su dulce expresión a una seria y desafiante. El viento empezó a sentirlo más tenso, sus crin multicolor empezaba a levantarse, a arremolinarse, definitivamente algo grande se acercaba.

Y finalmente, dijo presente, la luna que iluminaba la noche del jardín, desapareció, su blanca luz se apagó unos segundos, y al instante fue reemplazada por una rojiza, agresiva, entre las correntadas se sentía chispazos de tensión

En el aire, frente a la princesa , una gran flama oscura se manifestó, y de ella provino una imponente voz

""Celestia tu reinado ha acabado" llamo desde aquella flama la voz espectral lanzadole un rayo rojo carmesí a la diosa heriendola en una pata.

Justo antes de lanzar otro disparo una luz se opuso entre Celestia y el ataque era nada mas y menos que el antes antiguo Highlander , quien tenia consigo una armadura celeste con relieves dorados

"Gracias Phantom " dijo agradecida la princesa Celestia al ver a su mas leal caballero frente suyo.

""Digno de un Caballero Legendario ¡Te estaba esperando Phantom de Pegaso!" dijo la voz mostrándose aquel ser era una figura de aspecto sombrio , unos colmillos filosos y un cuerno color rojo sangre indicaba quien era

""Yo también" respondio el pegaso poniéndose en posición defensiva abalanzándose sobre Sombra logrando esquivar uno de sus golpes y una patada que intento asestarle

Finalmente el caballero logro dirigir su golpe al cuerpo de Sombra pero esto lo detuvo con un casco cosa que no espero el caballero quedando inmóvil por un momento.

""Que fue eso , crees que podras alcanzar mi poder , con tu elemento tan bajo" exclamo algo soberbio Sombra centrando un destello rojo en sus cascos delanteros para atacar al cautivo pegaso que instintivamente freno aquella manifestación de energía con su pata izquierdo.

""Yo voy a frenar tus poderes" grito Phantom dándole una patada a Sombra logrando que este lo soltase atinándole un golpe en el rostro.

""Muy bien hecho Phantom sigue encendiendo tu elemento" exclamo Sombra lanzadole una ráfaga de viento lo cual lo hizo retroceder varios metros , pero sus las alas le sirvieron para frenar el ataque de Sombra

""RubellusScellusGungnir!" añadió Sombra creando una lanza roja en su mano

""haaahhh "Meteoros de Pegaso" grito Phantom lanzando un numerosos destellos de energía desde sus manos los cuales impactaban contra aquel poder oscuro ambas fuerzas eran iguales llegando a formar una fuerte explosión los demás guerreros legendarios acudieron para rescatar a la princesa pero no encontraron rastro ni de Phantom ya que parecía que hubiese desaparecido de la Equestria …

******Bosque Everfree 15 años después**

En el sombrio bosque se veía como dos figuras se movían a una velocidad muy rápida atacándose mutuamente , cuando una de estas hizo caer un tronco en el otro.

**""Me duele" **añadió un joven pegaso quien usando la fuerza de sus cascos empujo el tronco lanzándolo contra su atacante una unicornio de pelaje naranja y crin roja y dorada.

**""Por que debo continuar con este entrenamiento" **pregunto un pegaso de pelaje amarillo y crin color vino mientras esquivaba varios golpes lanzados por la unicornio.

**""Es para que te conviertas en un guardian" **añadia la unicornio al ver como el otro pony retrocedía y volvia a abalanzarse sobre ella esquivándolo fácilmente y golpeándolo en el lomo. **""Que pasa? , te has dado por vencido?"**

"Yo … no quiero ser un guardian" añadió el pegaso tocándose el lugar donde había recibido el golpe , pero no se percato de la patada que la yegua le lanzo , mandándolo a estrellar contra unos arboles.

**""Realmente solo sabes reclamar Luminous, siempre muestras tus garras contra cualquier cosa que sea" **añadió la yegua acercándose al pony que solo la miraba un poco molesto.** "Si eres un semental de verdad puedes soportarlo sin quejarte"**

""Los sementales son sementales porque ellos reaccionan , voy a abrir mi camino con mis propias fuerzas" añadió Luminous con un tono un poco rebelde y desafiante.

**""Ni si quiera tienes el poder para convertirte en un caballero , pero seguro que tienes una gran boca." **Añadió Sunset al ver como se comportaba aquel joven pegaso.

**""!Pruebame de que no hablas solo por hablar" **añadió la unicornio tomando a Luminous por un casco lanzándolo a una distancia mas lejana

**""Luminous" **exclamo Sunset acercándose al pegaso ya que por hoy el entrenamiento ceso.

**""¿Qué sucede?" **contesto de mala gana el rebelde pony.

**""Alguna vez has sentido el poder de tu elemento?" **pregunto Sunset un poco mas amigable y espontanea .

**""Elemento?" por supuesto que no" **dijo Luminous dando un leve bostezo.

**""Si descubres tu elemento , puedes controlar un poder distinto al de cualquier pony ," **añadió Sunset tomando una roca la cual era rodeada de una leve capa de agua , **"has explotar tu elemento" **finalizo Sunset mientras Luminous veía como la roca era pulverizada por el agua.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Un par de yeguas observaba como aquel pegaso entrenaba duramente con la unicornio … ambas eran de pelaje amarillo y una era mayor que la otra .

""Demasiado lento … levantate" añadió Sunset al ver como Luminous no resistía los golpe que le daban , provocando que la yegua mayor diese una triste mirada y se retiraba seguida de la segunda .

**"Maldicion …" **grito furioso Luminous abalanzándose hacia Sunset la cual dio un salto esquivando la arremetida del semental. Cogiéndolo de una ala estampándolo contra el piso.

**""Luminous despierta tu elemento…" **añadió Sunset viendo que este no era muy fuerte aun. **"no te dejes engañar por las emociones como el resentimiento , dudas , rabia y odio, enfoca tu mente si continuas asi nunca podras despertar tu elemento" ** dijo Sunset notando como el pony volteaba la cara a otro lado. **"además eres hijo de Phantom"**

""Eso no me importa , mi padre fue un gran idiota por habernos dejado" añadió Luminous dando la espalda a la yegua , la cual había reaccionado mal al ver como este se había referido a su padre.

**""No hables mal de Phantom" **replico furiosa Sunset envistiendo fuertemente al pony lo que provoco que este reaccionase lanzando un rayo celeste de su casco que por poco impacta en la yegua, provocando una leve explosión.

**""Lo siento …" **. añadió Luminous corriendo a las afueras del bosque.

**""Ese pony tiene un poder impresionante , sin lugar a dudas , pero…" ** dijo Sunset dando un leve respiro  
**""Harpe pasara por lo mismo?"**

El pegaso galopo hasta donde pudo encontrándose en un bello campo de flores , lugar en donde se encontraba la pony que lo observaba.

**""Tambien estas aquí …. Y yo que quería relajarme" **añadió Luminous dando un respiro mientras la otra pegaso se acercaba.

**""Parece que Sunset incremento su entrenamiento no es asi hermano" **añadió la pegaso de crin negra y pelaje amarillo.

**""Tienes suerte de que yo sea al que eligieron para llevar la carga de proteger Equestria Ani." **Contesto el pegaso echándose en el campo de flores.

**""Tu no eres el único afectado asi que no te hagas la victima … que te parece si vamos a visitar a nuestros amigos después de todo hoy terminaste temprano tu entrenamiento" **pregunto con un tono algo bajo similar al de su madre , aquella pony.

**""Vamonos aunque yo quería descansar … ni modo iremos primero con Lighting tenemos algo que saldar" **añadió con una sonrisa Luminous lo cual provoco la preocupación de su hermana .

**""No le haras nada a Lighting , ya que pierdes es mas hábil que tu y no me lo niegues ya que lo se por que soy tu gemela" ** dijo con un tono confiado Ani provocando molestar un poco a su hermano.

**""Si claro … defiende a tu novio" **respondió Luminous haciendo que Ani se quedara roja como un tomate.

**""No es mi novio es nuestro amigo Lumi y tu…." **Exclamo sonrojada Ani y ahora era Luminous el que se reia.  
**""Yo …. No encontraras a nadie con quien emparejarme date por vencida hermanita" ** respondió con un tono superior Luminous

**""Ya habrá alguien y ese dia caeras hermanito caeras" **finalizo Ani mientras ambos se dirigían a ponyville 


End file.
